


got the fuel and the flame

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spells & Enchantments, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is it smart to even be playing with this kind of stuff? Aren't love spells notoriously dangerous?" Scott asked worriedly.</p>
<p>"This isn't a love spell," Stiles replied, waving a finger in the air. "It's a revelation spell that just happens to <i>involve</i> love."</p>
            </blockquote>





	got the fuel and the flame

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #124 "Crooked" at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ.

"Careful with the lines, don't draw it crooked."

Scott huffed but kept drawing the circle around Stiles who was sitting on the floor of his garage.

"If it gets drawn as an oval will it reveal your true inner dog breed or is that just a Buzzfeed quiz?" Scott asked.

Stiles resisted the urge to smack his friend in the arm. "It just might not work right, is all. The instructions call for a very clear circle that I can't draw myself or you'd bet I'd be out here with an industrial size protractor."

"Is it smart to even be playing with this kind of stuff? Aren't love spells notoriously dangerous?" Scott asked worriedly.

"This isn't a love spell," Stiles replied, waving a finger in the air. "It's a revelation spell that just happens to _involve_ love."

"What if you find out it's someone like, I don't know, Jackson? Or Finstock?"

Stiles looked up at Scott with a horrified expression. "Why would you say that?" he yelled and Scott looked appropriately chastised

"I'm just saying. It could be someone you don't know or have any idea who it is or how to find them and then you drive yourself crazy for the rest of your life because you actively search them out instead of letting things happen naturally."

"Or it could be Derek," Stiles added with a snort.

"Maybe," Scott replied thoughtfully, scratching his chin. Stiles gave Scott another hard look, this one complete with eye rolling and a scoff. "What? It's possible!"

"Right. Possible when the day comes that Derek sees me as more than the stupid teenager he found in the woods the day after you were bit and as a walking, talking library of weird shit information."

Scott eyed Stiles. "You don't really think that, do you?"

"Has he given me any reason to think otherwise?"

Scott considered this for a second. "Maybe not obvious ones."

Stiles frowned and opened his mouth to pursue Scott's trailing thread but he shook his head. "Nope, we're doing this."

Scott shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Will I be safe in here?"

"Yeah, just stand by the door or something, away from the circle. I don't know what the flame will do when I spark it this time."

"Won't set your carpet on fire this time," Scott mumbled and took position by the garage door, next to the fire extinguisher.

Scott watched while Stiles chanted something under his breath, loud enough for the spell, but keeping it personal. He opened his eyes, picked up a dish of ground herbs prepared 24 hours earlier, and grabbed a handful. Stiles' eyes glowed light blue, triggering his spark, and he tossed the herbs on the ground, then lit them himself.

There was a brilliant flash of light, much the colour of Stiles' eyes, then a great plume of smoke or something close enough to it that Scott grabbed the extinguisher, just in case. But it wasn't the same as smoke from a fire and there was a thump, like something falling to the floor hard.

Something that groaned.

Stiles waved his hand, trying to disperse the smoke, and Scott stepped forward to help. When he did his eyes glowed alpha red. Stiles looked up, confused, when Scott reached into the cloud and grabbed the person on the ground and helped them up.

"What the hell?" Derek snarled, eyes flashing blue. He was dressed in sweats and a tank top, like he did when he was having a quiet night in (on the rare occasions the pack wasn't running after something hell-bent on killing them or the whole town, that is).

"Whoa," Scott mumbled, very Bill-and-Ted-ish. Stiles' mouth dropped open and he was silent. 

"Would someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Derek yelled.

Scott broke out in a wide grin and pointed at the floor to Stiles. "Check it out! Can't blame my circle!"

"You're not wrong," Stiles replied, staring at Derek who was glaring back at him. "You're gonna have to go over those reasons with me, dude."


End file.
